A Night To Remember
by crusherccme
Summary: Trent has another job for Rachel. She goes to his house and stuff happens.Warning:spoilers for BMS!   Rachel/Trent  Chapter three is here!
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I hung up the phone. I had to do another job for Trent, and this time he wouldn't even tell me what it was! It was after dinner already, and Ivy and Jenks were out on a run. I left a note on the fridge to let them know where I was going. Grabbing my new splat-gun on my way out the door, I got into my car and quickly drove to Trent's compound.

After I got there, I entered the office, sat down and said, "What the hell do you want now? Do you have any idea how late it is, you stupid elf!"

Trent calmly looked up from his work, saying, "As you can see, I'm very busy. I just need you to groom Tulpa for me. I know it's late, but you're the only one besides me that Tulpa will allow to groom him. I'd be willing to pay you $1000 just to do this for me."

This made me so angry that I could kick his elf ass back to yester day so he could do it himself. He wanted me to groom his stupid horse! But I did need the money, so I simply said, "Fine, I'll do it. Where's the brush?"

After getting directions on how to properly groom a horse, I stomped off to the stable to do Trent's job.

Tulpa was cooperative, though a little jumpy a first. As I groomed him, I began to relax. Something about the repetition of the brush strokes was strangely soothing. I took my time and brushed Tulpa twice before I looked up and saw how late it was. "Oh, crap. I need to go home and sleep."

I quickly put away the brush and hurried back to the house. I was almost back to the office when I noticed Trent coming out of it. I went up to him and said, I'm done, finally. Why does your horse have to be so big? It took me forever!"

He looked very surprised to see me. "Rachel! I thought you already left an hour ago. The guards locked up the gates and left. You'll have to spend the night in the guestroom."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly, trying to remember where I was. I tried to recall what happened last night.

I had been home last night making a batch of pain amulets when Trent called. I went to his compound and groomed his stupid horse. Then I went home, right? No. I had stayed at Trent's house. I had fallen asleep fast because I was so tired. But I woke up a couple hours later and threw up in the bathroom. I hope I'm not getting sick. Someone had held my hair back while I was puking my guts out. I had looked around when I was finally done and saw it was Trent, looking very concerned. I kind of collapsed, but he had caught me and brought me back to the guest room.

I opened my eyes to confirm this, but saw silver wallpaper instead of blue. I was in a different room!

I tried to get up, but Trent's arm was wrapped around me. Still asleep, he just pulled me tighter against him. Now here was no way for me to escape. I didn't even try to remember the rest of the night. I was pretty sure I knew what had happened. I just closed my eyes and waited For Trent to wake up.

Eventually I heard a yawn from behind me. Then a surprised voice said, "Rachel?" I rolled over to face him. "I'm so sorry. I should have just sent you home."

"It's okay. That sure was a night to remember," I said, laughing.

What he did next really surprised me. He said, "Yes, it sure was." Then, pulling me tighter against him, Trent kissed me. I liked it. His voice whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry, but this just feels so good. So right." I agreed.

Then Quen walked in.

* * *

**Hey there! I know that this chapter is evenshorter, but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting too long. And it was the perfect place to end for a cliffhanger. I was going to make it better, but I just couldn't wait to get this out. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews so much that I won't add the nextchapter untill I get more reviews. And many thanks to Assija, who helped me figure out how to get my story on here. Thanks for reading, now go review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry that this took so long. I've been really busy. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm not getting too many ideas. Check out my other story The Photo Album. It actually has some length. Well anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Oh gosh! What the hell was Quen doing in here? He just walked right in! No knock, no door bell, no warning, no nothing! Oh gosh! If he saw me here I was going to literally die of embarrassment.

I sunk down lower under the covers, hoping that he wouldn't notice me. Quen called out, "Mr. Kallamack! You forgot to open your curtains!" He then proceeded to walk across the room and throw open the curtains, letting in the blindingly bright sunlight. Then he turned to the bed. Oh my gosh, please don't let him see me!

A look of shock passed through his eyes at seeing us there, but it was quickly hidden by his business-like demeanor. "Oh, please excuse me. I didn't realize that you were still in bed. I'll be downstairs I f you need me, sir." Well, at least he never acknowledged my presence. That makes me feel somewhat better.

There is a soft click as Quen gently shuts the door behind himself as he leaves. Still quiet from the scare we just had, Trent and I just lie there, lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly, I made an important realization. I was an idiot not to think of it before.

"Oh, you stupid bastard! You drugged me, then took advantage of me! I can't believe that I slept with you! I never want to see you again!" I leapt out of the bed and started pulling on my clothes.

That stupid elf, started to reach for me, so I turned around and resumed yelling at him. "Do not touch me! I never want to see you, hear you, or be touched by you ever again!" And with this, I finished putting on my shoes and stormed out of the room. At least, I would have if I hadn't tripped over some stupid statue. Ha! I hope it's broken.

I jumped back up, and resumed my storming, going down the stairs and out the door to my car. Finally I was going to get to go home. Ivy and Jenks had probably had a heart attack by now. Relieved that the gate opened to let me through, I sped down the road, headed towards home.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
